Greek God Academy
by RCHB-fan
Summary: The Greek God Academy...one of the weirdest school on Earth. How would you react if you suscribed on a RPG and it told you that you were the reincarnation of an Ancient Greek god? And that you must go to a school in Athens right now? In this story, three orphans named Nava, Artheme and Pollin will experience that and...it won't be pretty. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival at School

**Hi! This is our first story! So , we hope that you'll like it!**

**Uh, yeah, also we own ****_everything_********_EXCEPT_**** Just Dance 3, Katy Perry and her song, Ariel (yeah, the little mermaid from disney),Kyle's dad show in South Park, Greek Mythology and the original gods.**

**Also, maybe there will be grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's because english is not our maternal language. So, if you spot a mistake, you can tell us (but be nice, huh).**

**Reviews are welcome and flames will be sent to Hester (Hestia).**

* * *

Generally, when we talk about Greek mythology and after we ask you in which country the story is, two answers are normal for a typical human. First, Greece and second, this story is just a fiction you are enough stupid to believe that!

But our story starts at Montreal, in a poor neighborhood. In a little and dirty house, two girls watch outdoor. In the other side of the room a blond boy watches TV. One of the girls has long brown hair and her eyes are silver like…silver! Her name is Artheme Laforet and she wears a purple nightgown too long for her (it's useful because she's not obligated to wear pants). She is also the twin of the boy at the other side of the room .The second wears a blue and grey pajama with an owl on the shirt. She has black hair that stops to her shoulders. Her eyes are grey too, but they are darker than Artheme eyes. Her name is Nava Laforet. She is the cousin of Artheme and her brother .Finally, the cousin of Nava and the twin brother of Artheme is Pollin. He is a blond haired guy with brown eyes .He sleeps and he wears a one piece pyjama with robots and rockets. Unlike Artheme and Nava who the smartest girls in school, Pollin is total idiot (to don't say a retard) who likes Teletubbies and afraid of Denver the dinosaur.

The sad thing in that is the Laforet children are orphan. Our mother, two sisters called Leaticia and Melisse, doesn't have enough money to keep them and they forgot who the father (the alcohol's a magical thing) so they preferred to put their children in adoption .After put Pollin and Artheme at the orphanage Leaticia shot herself and died, in front of her babies and the three orphanage ladies. Melisse disappeared and nobody found her after (an urban legend says she was eaten by a hippopotamus but nobody know if it's true or not). Today the twins had their 16 years old birthday on March 21. Nava will be 16 in three weeks, on September 4th .Nobody want them because of Pollin (The orphanage gives a price ''adopt one of the Laforet kid receive the other free'') and they just have one wish, and it's to quit this place. In their room, they have a computer. This computer will change their live.

* * *

"Hey Artheme do you want to watch some weird video on YouTube with me?'' asked Nava.

"Okay, but wait a minute. I want to do something." answered Artheme

Artheme watched the moon.

"Please beautiful moon that shine in the big and dark sky of the night, I wish me, my little twin brother Pollin and my cousin Nava quit that fucking orphanage, please .By the girl who pray to you each night in the 5 last years, Artheme."

"Come on Artheme! Watch it, it's funny! They're debating to know if the guy is gay or European" said Nava.

"I'm coming" answered Artheme.

After watching some video, Pollin join them. Midnight passes, they laugh and won't stop .Pollin is crying because they watch the opening of Denver the dinosaur and a parody of the Teletubbies. But after three hours of stupid videos, something will change their life…forever.

"Look here its publicity for an RPG about Greek mythology, that sound fun!" said Nava.

"But I want continue watch the creepy Russian with the troll face sing the song censored by the Russian government!" said Pollin, pouting

"NO!" screamed his two siblings.

They start the subscription after answer a lot of very weird question like ''when is the last you danced naked with an elephant because you were drunk'' (Don't ask me why but for Pollin the answer is ''yesterday'') they finally arrives to the last question ''Are you a good student''. For the two girls the answer is simple because they always have A or B. For Pollin…his sisters prefer to lie than says his true results. When this question get answered they can finally click on the subscribe button. A beautiful green button write ''subscribe'' in white. When Nava click the webcam start and nobody activate it, a blue and shiny flash appear and a photo of Nava, Artheme and Pollin appear. After some what the fuck/Hades/hell/crapola, the printer activated too and printed three certificates. Nava takes them and read.

"Congratulation you've been, Pollin Laforet, accepted to the Greek God Academy, the school who transform you into a real god. You were accepted as Apollo the god of the art, poetry and sun. In few weeks, you will receive a letter and your parent can accept your subscribing in this amazing school" Nava read.

"Can I see mine too?" asked Artheme.

"It is the same thing but instead of Pollin they wrote Artheme (thanks you captain obvious) and they say you were accepted as Artemis goddess of moon and hunt" said Nava.

"And you?" asked Pollin, curious.

"I'm accepted as Pallas Athena, goddess of war and wisdom"said Nava.

After that weird adventure, they go to bed .Their horrible and not very clean cheap bed of a poor orphanage. Day pass and look likes the other. Pollin watches Teletubbies and thinks he is a Russian (again don't ask why), Nava read her book about owls around the world and Artheme try to makes Pollin a smart guy (Perseverance is the secret of success Artheme). Finally in the middle of the breakfast when they eat pancakes (or something look like that, we don't really know) the postman arrive and give them three letter .The official subscription letter. Artheme show it to the orphanages lady (believe her name is Ginette) and ask if she accept to sign. Without hesitation she signs the paper.

"You won't be regretted" she moans.

They went in their room and watched the piece of paper. It was written: ''Congratulation you has been accepted as a new student of Greek God Academy aka GGA. Ask your parents if they accept, if yes, ask us to sign here. Now you sign here.'' After they read their schedule information and rules of school and other boring things they sign and find something they never tough about the school. Three one-way for Athens .Yes, because they forgot to do the thing everybody forgets every time…read the little text at the end. Nava read ''The school is in a nowhere place at 5 kilometers of Athens''.

* * *

The travel was boring (as all travels in plane are). Pollin was watching some stupid kids shows, Nava was reading a magazine about science and Artheme fell asleep trying to make Pollin stops watching his shows. They finally landed at Athens and mysteriously, they were able to understand all the signs. They finally saw three other kids in ugly uniforms yelling to them to come with there. Suddenly, Pollin, Artheme and Nava felt scratchy. They looked at their clothes...

"What the holy fuck!" screamed Artheme, surprised.

"Artheeeeeemeee! I feel scraaatchy!" said Pollin.

"Okaaaaay...It's starting to get strange here"said Nava, as surprised as the twins.

The problem was that they didn't wear the same clothes. They were wearing the same ugly and scratchy uniform as the three kids, who were two girls and one boy.

"Aaah, don't worry it always happens! The mortals don't see a thing. By the way, my name is Zeunan, reincarnation of Zeus. Feel free to touch me anytime and everywhere you want, darlings" said the boy with spiky brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello! I am Errah...uh...reincarnation of Hera. This is my daughter Olympia" said a brunette girl with dark green eyes, who was holding a baby that looked just like her.

"Pregnant teenager" whispered Artheme to Nava.

Errah shot a glare at Artheme, who gulped. Finally, the last girl introduced herself.

"My name is Demi and I am also Demeter, goddess of harvest" said a girl with yellow-green hair, which seemed like a failed hair dye.

"Okay, now honey, introduce yourself. I wanna return to that damn school quickly, I have a five dates tonight" said Zeunan, pointing to Artheme.

"Eh...My name is Artheme and I am Artemis" said Artheme, hesitantly.

"I'm Nava and I am Athena's reincarnation"said Nava quickly, to make sure Zeunan doesn't ask her.

"Ah, too bad. You two are the reincarnation of my daughters, and I am supposedly the reincarnation of your dad, so I can't date either of you. No hot Zeu-Zeu for you! And you little boy, we don't care about you, so let's go!" said Zeunan, as Nava rolled her eyes, Artheme shot him a glare and Pollin started to cry.

The travel to the school wasn't too long; it was just boring, because the only time they talked was to make Zeunan stop flirting with them. When they arrived at school, everyone stared at them, gossiping and talking. Zeunan, Errah and Demi brought the three to the principal's office. In the office, there was already one boy. He was ginger with some aqua blue highlights. He wore a skinny shirt of Ariel, the little mermaid of Disney. The principal introduced him as the reincarnation of Kronos.

"But, sorry of the question mister, aren't you supposed to hate us? I mean with the Titan War and al" asked Nava

"Nerdy smartass"muttered the redhead to Nava

"You think you're better, sea bastard?" said Nava to the ginger

"Hey! How do you know I'm related to the sea?!" said the sea related ginger

"Athena"said Nava, grinning

"Ah, I'm Poseide, or Poseidon if you prefer, that means I'm far more awesome than you, bitch" answered Poseide

"Are you sure gay fish?! I'm going to rip your sorry face off!" Nava yelled, now everyone in the office was looking at the two.

"Come here shithead! I'm going to make you regret that you were born!" screamed Nava again, as Artheme was trying to calm her. It was the very first time she has seen her cousin like that.

"I wouldn't be so sure, you stupid slut!" screamed Poseide. For Nava, it was enough. She jumped to his throat and started to strangle him.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" yelled the principal, while Zeunan was making bets on who would win and Pollin was crying. Artheme took Nava away from Poseide and Demi did the same with Poseide.

"Okay, so Pollin you are going to be in the boys' room with Zeunan and Poseide, and you, girls, are going to be with Errah and Demi in the girls' room, and you'll be all in the same class" continued the principal.

* * *

After that, they went to their room. Pollin went with the boys so he wasn't with Nava and Artheme. Demi asked them if they had eaten and offered them cereal. After, they went in the corridor to visit the school. They quickly saw a room with an open door. Music came from it; it was Katy Perry's song, California Gurls. Artheme and Nava decided to enter in this room; the door was open, so it meant people could enter, right? Nava was a little bit hesitant, but she followed Artheme anyway. The two saw boys, in fact two boys playing to Just Dance 3 on their wii.

"What the fucking Hades!" the girls yelled.

"Hey, this is very offensive to me!" the black haired boy answered.

"Nobody cares about you Hardel!" said the brunet boy, blushing of embarrassment and holding three pink bunnies.

"I was super offended because, I am Hades!" Hardel said.

"And, me, I am Ander, reincarnation of Ares and I will kick your asses if you don't leave immediately!" Ander said.

Nava and Artheme were about to crack up, so they preferred to do as Ander said. The two girls decided to go to bed.

* * *

The day after, Nava, Artheme and Pollin went to class with Errah, Demi, Zeunan and Poseide. They met Ander and Hardel on the way, so Nava and Artheme started to laugh randomly. Everyone else looked at them, but they didn't care. When they finally arrived to their first class and received their books, there was another problem...

"My surname isn't Mouskouri! It's Laforet! It's the surname of a stupid parody girl (in reality a man) and she's named Nana! Artheme and Pollin will so tease me with this!" said Nava (more like yelled), furiously.

Artheme and Pollin laughed and Nava huffed. "What the Ha-hell! They changed my surname too!" exclaimed Artheme, as furious as Nava which was normal. Usually, when someone changes your name, you're not too happy about it. But, Pollin had a big smile on his face.

"Ah ha! I told you I was Russian! My name's Rasputin!" he said. Nava and Artheme face palmed. Just then, the teacher laughed.

"Silly first-years, everyone has got their name changed!" the she laughed again. It seemed that she was about to continue, but a message interrupted her.

"Welcome to all new and returning students! We are glad that you chose our school! We are also proud to announce that a Beauty and Popularity contest will be held this year again! You will be able for your favorite student later! Also, we changed the menu at the cafeteria and many other things, due to our lost at Kyle's dad show, thanks for your comprehension. We hope that you will enjoy the school year at the Greek God Academy!" it said.

After a long morning of boring classes (Nava was the only one actually listening, so you could tell it was boring), they got to the cafeteria. When they entered it, they saw the most horrible thing ever...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So, look forward to the next chappie! Did you like it? We would like to have your opinion.**

**Also, a little list about the characters if your confused:**

**Artheme = Artemis**

**Nava = Athena**

**Pollin = Apollo**

**Zeunan = Zeus**

**Errah = Hera (Also, Olympia isn't a goddess, it's just a random character we needed)**

**Demi = Demeter**

**Poseide = Poseidon**

**Hardel = Hades**

**Ander = Ares**

**The other gods will appear in later chapters (Aphrodite fans will like chapter five)**


	2. Chapter 2: The BitchBeach Party

**Same as the last chappie, we are sorry if there is mistakes and we own everything except Just Dance, Greek Mythology and the original gods.**

* * *

The cafeteria is maybe the dirtiest place they never seen in their whole life. The cafeteria is looking normal but the food and the cooking are comment less. The GGA cafeteria is probably a probably a soviet cafeteria because you don't eat food…food eat you! On the left side of the cafeteria, a young girl watch them with a killer eye. Beside her two girls and a boy fight with their Jell-O .She get up, walk in the direction of Nava, Artheme and the other.

''Hi my name is Serena, I'm also known as Selene the goddess of the moon'' She said.

''Yes and we don't care'' Said Demi.

''I'm in last year that mean I can help you if you have a problem like finding your class and like the other student who can help you, I wear an orange bracelet until the end of September and…'' Said Serena but Poseide interrupted her and said they totally don't care.

''Ok but here a little thing if you want to survive: Never eat Jell-O or pudding'' Said Selena

''Why?'' They all ask.

''Our Jell-O attack people, it's not the only foods that do this but it is the most violent and pudding can burn your brain cell'' Answered Serena

Traumatised, they prefer already return in the classroom. The class is history, Nava was a little bit afraid because the history and geography class is where Pollin ask the weirdest question. The teacher looks depressive and suicidal; she cries and said her students are totally stupid. When she saw the group arrive she replaces her hair and her clothes and she takes some pill.

''Are you okay, miss?'' ask Pollin.

''Yes, yes just I feel like more time pass, more student are idiots and try to piss me off'' she answered. After she told to her new student her name is Stefania Lazardis.

Just in the 10 first minutes of the class Pollin ask three times if the Titanic really sank and if in Latin Sweden is called ''Ikeaus Uselessus''. When the bell finally rings, Pollin asked so many weird question, question with an obvious answer or question with no sense. Miss Stefania smashes violently her head on her desk.

''See you tomorrow'' said Pollin.

When he said that Stefania Lazardis started to cry and screamed something that sounded like ''Why me?'' but we don't really know.

''Poor lady, she looks like she going to cut herself the whole night. Just like me younger'' said Hardel.

''She is totally the opposite of me. I wear, like, all the colors of the rainbow and her she look like the only color in her wardrobe is black and dark gray'' said Poseide.

''Why are you so gay?'' said Nava who hit the ginger boy.

''I'm not gay, I'm just British'' said Poseide.

Yes, Poseide is that kind of little rich London kid you don't know if they gay or if because this attitude is normal in this kind of life style. Poseide is maybe both but …After that little moment they go in their last class of the day .A not very interesting Greek class. The only cool thing that happened is when Pollin trying to spell πέος (penis in Greek) and we won't do a whole case with that.

* * *

The school finally ends. When the boys enter in their room the first thing, Ander did is run and go watch and hug his rabbit. His Awesome Kawaii suuuuper duper cute pink bonny (yes Ander is very manly).

''God of war! My ass, what his fucking problem? ''Said Zeunan with a surprise face.

''I don't know, it's maybe because a childhood traumatisation'' Said Poseide.

''Probably, when he was younger, everybody laughed at his surname'' Said Hardel

''What's his surname?'' asked Pollin

''Anderson…''answered Hardel

''That mean his name is…Ander Anderson'' said Zeunan, who started to laugh.

''Yes, his parents called him Ander just because of that, so if a day he has a son his family name says the name of his father'' said Hardel.

''Hope he never have a daughter'' Said Poseide.

Few second later, Ander showed his rabbits like if everybody cares, because the only one who find that interesting is Pollin. And, it takes a person like Pollin the care about a pedophile bunny call Bibi, a killer bunny call Carrot and a rapist bunny call Lei Lei.

* * *

In the girls' room, Artheme and Nava watch their email. They receive a message of a second year call Amphon. They don't know who that girl is but they still read the message.

''Hi am Amphon aka Amphitrite. I invite you for the annual beach party next Friday at 5pm to 22pm at the beach at ten minutes of the school. Hope you will be here. –Amphon''

''It sounds fun" said Artheme.

''No, it's at a beach and you know I hate that'' said Nava.

* * *

Demi and Errah decide to play to Just Dance. But, the two girls return quickly in their room when they saw Ander dance in panties with his bunnies. The rest of the day was boring and normal, except at the supper, when the macaroni of Errah start to sing. Finally, the night start and they easily fall asleep. Days pass, and nothing very interesting happen. After a long week, Friday finally arrived. Everybody was really happy, except Nava, she just enjoy the weekend not the beach party (and she calls that the bitch party). When they arrived there, Pollin wanted to change his clothes, so Artheme and Nava let him do it. All the others preferred to leave him, so Nava and Artheme were stuck to try to find them after. Pollin finally changed and arrived in...a sun costume. The two girls face palmed and everyone else laughed at him. The rest of the night was pretty normal. Everyone was partying, when the moon appeared, Artheme decided to try to have a moon tan and Nava was reading her book about owls as always. Suddenly, Pollin reappeared beside them...

"Hey Artheme! It's me who will get a tan because I'm the suuun" he said and twirled at end. Unfortunately, when he twirled, it pushed Nava in the water, and since she hates the water in general, she didn't bother to learn how to swim.

"YOU MORON! YOU KNOW I CAN'T SW-"she didn't get to finish her sentence, as she was already sinking. Artheme panicked (yeah, you know, Nava is her BFF, cousin and sister, so she didn't want her to die) and asked for help. Poseide could breathe under water, (he's Poseidon XP) he went to her rescue (how brave and chivalrous!). Artheme could already tell that Nava wasn't going to like this and that it would finish pretty bad. Poseide started to do some CPR. Since people in GGA are either the main characters, little sluts or idiots, nobody cared about that, and they were still partying, except the students that were in their class. Very unfortunately for Poseide, Nava regained consciousness when he was "kissing" her. We must note that Poseide was holding her bridal style.

"Lemme go, you sea scum!" yelled Nava, as she punched him on his nose.

"Jeez! I would have preferred just a little thank-you-for-saving-me-from-drowning-and-dying instead, fucking Owl face!" Poseide dropped her and they started to fight. Pollin started to cry which made them stop.

"I'm very sorry Nava! Please forgive me! In apology, we can share my sun costume since you're dripping wet!" Pollin said.

"Haha, no it's okay-"

"Get naked" Pollin continued

"What!?" exclaimed Nava

"I said-"

"Yeah, I know what you said" Nava said, rolling her eyes.

"You need to get naked to go in the costume. If you don't, we will get all wet" Pollin explained.

"No way! I keep my underwear!" she said

"Okay! Now, go in the changing room!" Pollin exclaimed. Since Nava had to pick the costume with her to wear it, Pollin had to walk...naked.

"Pollin! Go put on something! It's gross!" screamed Artheme, shielding her eyes

"Yeah, but Artheme, you have seen my pepe, many times!" Pollin exclaimed like he was proud.

"I would rather not be reminded please!" Artheme said and face palmed. The others were either disgusted or they were laughing. Just then, Nava arrived with the sun costume with a despaired look on her face.

"You look amazing! Now come with me, I need to get in too!" he exclaimed

* * *

After a while, they were both in the costume, people laughed at them.

"I look stupid" said Nava, with a sad tone.

"No, you look amazing!" said Pollin happily.

"Eeeeww! Pollin! Would you stop rubbing against my thigh?! You're naked, it's already gross and awkward enough!" Nava screamed, exasperated.

"But your thigh is really comfortable for me!" Pollin said, pouting and not stopping to rub himself against her thigh and now the rest of her body. (This is very awkward since he's naked and Nava's in her underwear)

"Artheme! Help me!" yelled Nava, while she was biting Pollin's hand. Artheme went to see them.

"Ummm...Pollin...could you stop that? It's really gross. At least, do it in private, when you two are alone" said Artheme, sipping her drink.

"Okay!" yelled Pollin happily, going in the bathroom.

"Aaah! That's not helping! Pollin! No! Don't go in the bathroom! Nooo! Nooooooooo!" Nava said, trying to make him stop.

"Do you want to return to school? I mean, it's almost 10" proposed Artheme.

"Yes! You don't how much I'm happy now! I almost want to kiss you on each cheek! No dirty thoughts, as a sibling, not a girlfriend" exclaimed Nava.

"But I didn't get to go in the bathroom with Nana!" pouted Pollin.

"Don't call me Nana or else I'll cut your head off!" yelled Nava, menacingly.

"Aaah! Be nice please!" pleaded Pollin, scared.

* * *

And thus, they finally returned to school after a long, long evening. And, we have to say, Nava was very happy to find her clothes again. She also took a resolution. It was to never stay in a room alone with Pollin or to let him take her in a sun costume. Artheme was happy too, she finally got her first moon tan. And Pollin was happy because he spent some time with Nava and Artheme. They immediately went to bed. Well, until Pollin entered the room. He went in the same bed as Artheme and accidentally grabbed her two "front pillows".

"What the hell Pollin!" Artheme whispered.

"Sowwy! I didn't mean to grope you." he answered.

"Still...what the hell! Why are you here!" she muttered.

"I was having nightmares!" Pollin cried.

"I don't care. Go see Nava, she'll have a solution" Artheme said, as she fell asleep again. Pollin did what Artheme said. Poor Pollin did the same to Nava as he did to Artheme. Nava woke up instantly, grabbed her "safety knife" aka the one she always keep under her pillow. (Yes, Nava actually keeps a knife under her pillow)

"GO AWAY RAPIST! OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" she screamed.

Errah, Demi and Olympia woke up, asking what was happening (well, except Olympia, she was just crying). Soon, Zeunan, Poseide, Hardel and Ander arrived too asking the same question as the girls.

"Don't hurt me Nava!" Pollin yelled

"False alarm! It's just Pollin; you can all go to sleep again" Nava said. Just then, a message interrupted her.

"Hi students! This is for informing all of you that the vote for the Beauty and Popularity Contest will be held right now! All students are requested to the gymnasium to vote and then to the amphitheater after you voted to announce the results. Thank you!" it said

"I can already tell that I'm going to win" Zeunan said, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Errah huffed. "Like if you were! You're way too pervert! I wouldn't have been surprised if it was you the supposed rapist!"

"Stop fighting like an old married couple! The freaking thing is that IT'S FUCKING 3AM!" Poseide said and yelled.

So, all like little good students, they went downstairs to vote for this fucking shit contest...

* * *

**Did you liked it? We'd love to have your feedback!**

**Also:**

**Serena = Selene**

**Amphon = Amphirite**

**Artheme = Artemis**

**Nava = Athena**

**Pollin = Apollo**

**Zeunan = Zeus**

**Errah = Hera  
**

**Demi = Demeter**

**Poseide = Poseidon**

**Hardel = Hades**

**Ander = Ares**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Class 1-B!

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the storyline, and the designs of the reincarnation of the gods. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but we were taken away by school (that bitch!) and homeworks (those sons of a bitch!). Now, enjoy the chapter while you can. If you don't, school will come and get you!  
**

* * *

Two weeks passed since the beginning of the school year. But the little group never (and can't) sleep. Cause: A very cute and sweet but also annoying and crybaby little girl named Olympia Peacock. Each night, she starts to cry because she does a horrible nightmare about Zeunan in a bear costume who is kidnapping her. According to Nava, the bear is probably Pedobear because she thinks Zeunan really looks like him, well at least mentally, but instead of kids, it's "pretty sexy" bitches in a bar. And, this is why they walk to the science class with a "beautiful" zombie-like face.

"Errah, can I ask you a question?" said Demi

"Sure." answered Errah

"Who's Olympia's Father? I mean is he in the school, or he's still in your hometown, or is he no longer in couple with you because you have her at just 15 years old, so it's possible he leave you, if yes I am very, very, veeeeery sorry or even did he?" After that her friend interrupted her. Right now, you just saw what Demi looks like when she eats too much cereal.

"I will tell you a little story, okay? It's about a young girl called Errah Peacock, she lives in Las Vegas in Nevada. Do you want to know the rest of the story or do you find that too obvious?" said Errah

"I find that really obvious" said Pollin, "And then Katy Perry took your family name and wrote a song about it!" He continued happily. At this moment, the young mother turned red and put her left hand in the air like she wanted to violently slap him, but Artheme just took Errah's and told her there was no need to be angry because he's a little bit, in fact very, stupid and acted like he missed oxygen at birth.

"Well a day, at a party, she met a boy call Caesar. He told her that he loved her and then he gave her a lot of alcohol AND?", but she stopped because she looked like she going to have a heart attack.

"Do the daddy of Olympia can talk to dogs?" asked Pollin, but everyone acted like if they didn't hear him, except Hardel who just couldn't stop to do a little shy laugh.

* * *

They finally arrived in the science class. The teacher was kind of weird because it's not a human, but a alive mannequin. Nobody knows why, but most of the students in the class have the theory he's in reality an alien who want to dominate the world. He's called Beeub but a lot of person gave him a real name. Like Ivan Braginski or Marcel. Everyone was quite excited and more tries to speak, more they talk about the video Poseide made (a stupid thing about Miku Hatsune with a Pokémon). Pollin was the only one who really enjoyed it, because he didn't know what the video was about. And, then, the principal entered mysteriously in the class followed by some other people, with the horrible and scratchy school uniform, and we call them the class 1-B...

"Hi everyone. Because a veeeeeeery unimportant accident happened in the magic class of the group 1-B, (Hephain, aka Hephaestus, tried to light a cigarette, and at the same time Catia, aka Hecate, tried to control gas with her magic powers), until the classroom will be repaired, each time they will have magic class, they will go in your classroom instead" said the principal.

Everyone looked at him with a weird face. From left to right, there was a guy with messy brown hair, called Hervey or Hermes. A girl with eh...big breasts, named Aphra or Aphrodite, a girl with bracelets with little wings called Nikki or Nike, and a tanned guy with a cigarette in his mouth, who was obviously Hephain. There was also twins with hair dyed respectively in dark purple and dark blue called Hypp (or Hypnos) and Thane (or Thanatos), one girl with brown hair who was Catia, a girl with rainbow...hair? Yes, rainbow hair, the girl could only be Iris, and if you don't find which goddess she is...we will consider you as a bit slow, a girl with curly red hair call Hester, aka Hestia, the last guy looked like he had a hangover and he had a terrible alcohol smell, his name was Diony and there was another boy, but with his looks we couldn't know if he was really a male. His name was Morgan, or Morpheus, and he had bright lilac hair. Finally, two girls, one blond, the other with dark brown hair, were named Tykia and Nemea or, if you prefer, Tyche and Nemesis. Everyone was in team with someone of the other class. Later, they simply had to mix some liquid with other ones and note the chimic reaction. Nava and Nikki were together and mixed a blue liquid with a green one...and they never guessed what would actually happen.

"Look Nava" said Nikki, "That gets bigger...Oh my us! That's alive and...and that looks like the Jell-O in the cafeteria!"

"Hey, it's the Jell-O in cafeteria" said Nava who just tasted it **(AN: Yeah, that's really safe...But, hey, they can't die!)**

"And it's attacking us!"

Meanwhile, the cafeteria lady passed without a reason, entered in the classroom and said that finally someone discovered the secret of the Jell-O. Just need some spit and rat urine. The Jell-O jumped on the two poor girl and Nikki was completely stuck and she couldn't breathe. All their friends tried to help them, but they got stuck too. In only ten second, _22 students_ were prisoners of the awful mixture.

" M. Beeub, HELP US!" shouted Artheme. But, he just activated the webcam of his computer and filmed them. After three minute, he stopped the webcam and everyone had hope in their eyes, sadly he prefered uploading his video on GGAtube (if you want to see the video the username of Beeub is "AwasameTeachaah111" and the title of the video is "Stupid teenagers get stuck in a genetically modified Jell-O"). And waiting that the video is uploaded, he played a card game and insulted the students who asked for help.

"You the guy with a Emo haircut, I saw you had your iPod on you, so go on the internet and search if a method to kill that thing exists!" falf screamed Tykia. Hardel searched, after two minutes he had found something.

"Okay, I searched on Google and I found on the Wikishitia page"

"Jelldzilla-Jell-us Uneatiblus: How to kill him: 1-Take a guy of the KKK and scare him, he will explode. 2-Eat him. 3-Give him AIDS." he read.

"Well, obviously, I doubt that we could find a KKK guy here, so option one is eliminated. And, option three...no comments. So, the most logical option is the second one. I'm not even sure that we can actually eat all the Jell-O since it's really big, but it is worth a try" said Nava

"But it's not good! It's not cereal!" said Demi

"Of course it's good! It's Jell-O!" answered Pollin, with his high-pitched voice, and Artheme mumbled something.

"Artheme, did you say something about me?" said Pollin with his eyes shining

"Nooooo...Totally not...But I thought of something...If the secret of this Jell-O is spit and rat urine, is it still safe to eat this?" Artheme said

"Well, I actually thought of it. It's a bit disgusting, no, really disgusting, but what other choice do we have? I mean, it's not like we are gonna find a KKK guy in here or a person with AIDS..." Nava stated

"Yeah, you're right. So, let's eat I guess?" finished Artheme, while Nava smirked at her comment, she liked being told that she was right, no, in fact, she _loved _it.

"Eeeeeew! I don't want to eat it! It's not preeeeetty!" Aphra screamed

"Aw, shaddup" Diony answered her drunkenly

"You smell bad!" Aphra said to him

"You too! And, you are uuuuuuglyyyy." he answered her again, still as drunkenly. Aphra looked very insulted, her face was turning red. She screamed at the top of her lungs, everyone covered their ears, except Morgan and Hypp, who were silently taking their nap. Once she finished, Poseide finally said something that really mattered.

"When are we supposed to eat this and get out?" he asked

"Right now dammit." Nemea said bitterly

"Your language." Hesther said shyly, not wanting to anger her and Tykia laughed at Nemea for being kind of scolded by the very very shy Hesther. With some whining from _certain _students at first, but everyone finally agreed to eat the giant Jell-O all together. Many complains were heard toward the end, but hey, they were eating a giant living Jell-O from the inside, and that special Jell-O had spit and rat urine in it. Suddenly, a big bunch of "Yay!", "Finally!" and "Fuck my life..." was shouted in the magic classroom, and did not even continue the class. All of them were soaked in Jell-O, but at least, they got free time.

"Really? A magic potion to make me even prettier?!" Aphra exclaimed, discussing with Catia about magic. Zeunan was flirting with Errah, who didn't appreciate. Pollin was annoying Artheme, saying he was older than her, _again_. Diony was drinking wine, the teacher didn't even stopped him. Ander and Hardel were messing around, annoying and bullying Nikki and Iris. Hesther was next to the window, smiling sweetly at everyone. Morgan and Hypp fell asleep for the umpteenth time in the day, while Thane was sitting in a dark corner, listening to dark music. Tykia was making a bet with Hervey about stealing things. Nemea stood right next to the door waiting eagerly for the bell to ring, and Poseide was chatting with Demi, who seemed to enjoy it. Nava was reading calmly her book of the day, and Hephain was staring at her quite strangely. Nava saw Ander and Hardel bullying the two poor girls, so she then stood and walked in their direction. Hephain saw "his" occasion, and grabbed the small girl by the waist and the...breasts. Well, Nava was quite flat, so there was not very much to hold, she was like the complete opposite of Aphra. Nava obviously hated this situation...

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?!" she shouted menacingly, glared at him, tried to go away, but he was holding her too tight to let her do anything. She tried to reason him, but Hephain said nothing, and still stared at the black-haired girl who was struggling. Nava had enough, and decided it was time to use the _violent solution_ instead of the wisest one. She kicked him many time before taking everything that came first to hand, and threw them at him. Many owls were outside the windows, and you could tell by their expression that they wanted to help their mistress. When she was calmed, Nava acted as if nothing just happened, and continued to read her wonderful book.

"Woah! That was awesome! You gotta fight with me!" Ander shouted to Nava, who was ignoring the doofus. He then made a strange and obnoxious laugh.  
Other ones were checking if Hephain was still conscious. And others were doing the same as they were before the small incident. Then, the bell **finally** rang to mark the end of the class.

* * *

It was now lunch time at the Greek God Academy. Everyone was getting to the cafeteria in a big herd-like group. The "main" group were with their other Olympians friends from the other class. The bigger group headed toward the cafeteria, and people always distanced themselves, waved, smiled and spoke to them while they passed in the hallways. Yeah, they were the popular kids in that school. There was even a table reserved specially for them at lunch. To the teachers, the Olympians were considered in a _very_ different way. They were known as the most difficult group and the craziest one. It's kinda normal since they are more powerful than any other student in the building. They're also near of being ADHD. So, our favorite group walked toward the cafeteria. As every other lunch time, the student radio made by the reincarnation of the muses, the fangirls of Pollin, was playing in the speakers.

"The next song playing on your favorite radio will be _High School Never Ends _by Bowling For Soup." one of them said, and she was quickly followed by one of her teammates.

"And that song will be followed by _We Are Golden_ by Mika." she said. Artheme thought that it was quite ironic that they made these song air on the radio, seeing as the were in a _**crazy** _high school that would end when all of her friends would be at least 20, depending of their present age. Nava chuckled as she read through the mind of Artheme. Yes, Nava _could_ read minds, because she rules over the mind, as it is within her area of powers, though she told no one about that. On her side, Aphra was quite happy about the songs, because she thought that when you walk during it, it looks like you're doing a fashion show. Diony was annoying Hephain with his drunken manners, and Hervey was planning a big prank with Pollin and he managed to get Zeunan and Poseide with them. Errah, Demi and Aphra talked with the forever shy Hesther. Hardel and Ander were talking about "important" stuff. Summary of the moment: Everything was going fine.

Well, that was until the principal decided to come in. As he was Kronos, he especially loved pestering those kids. _Especially those_.

_At this very moment, they entered the cafeteria, on slow motion._

Hardel, Ander and Nava weren't really pleased we must say. They weren't nicknamed _The Hot-Headed Trio_ for nothing. Artheme just found it **really** stupid, until she saw that some filthy boys were staring at her, now she was **mad**. The others were either superficial or they didn't care, so it didn't matter. Aphra giggled, nothing really different from the usual thing. Errah had her "I'm-your-Queen-and-bow-in-front-of-me-when-I-pass" expression, while Zeunan tried to impress some girls of course. Demi and Hesther walked awkwardly with the others, the two being not very vain, so they became self-conscious. Pollin was skipping through the cafeteria _full_ of tables with people around, and he earned some bad looks. Poseide was looking everywhere, not knowing anything to do. Hervey and Diony were filming the whole thing, and Hephain...Well, he was still the usual himself._  
_

* * *

They sat at their table, which was, by the way, in the very center of the cafeteria, with everyone else's eyes on them. They sat awkwardly there, not knowing what to say. Hardel stood up and went to get his lunch, followed by Ander. People finally returned to their first occupations, which were mostly gossiping. The students of GGA were reputed for their frequent gossiping. The lunch time had gone by, and everyone was starting to go to their clubs or lunch activities, until an old lady entered, followed by the annoying principal. She was kinda old-looking and it was clear that she took botox. She had 'falling breasts' or 'hanging breasts', which earned a distasteful comment from Aphra and Errah.

"Excuse meeeee! But, who're you, old lady?" Pollin asked

"Shut up Pollin!" Artheme whispered to him, louder than she had intented to.

"I'm Gaelle, the vice-principal, reincarnation of Gaia. Now, shut up and lemme talk!" she answered

"Wow, she's got some bad vocabulary for an old cunt!" Ander yelled, and then laughed obnoxiously.

"Wow, I didn't know that you knew vocabulary was a word." Nava said to him

"Of course I know, 'cause I'm that awesome." he simply stated

"Says the guy who has pink bunnies for pets." she directed that at him, and he pouted and pulled her hair.

"And, me, I saw a salamander that looked like George Clooney today." Hardel said out of nowhere

"WHO WANNA SLEEP WITH ME TONIGHT?! I'M ALL FREE FOR YOU SEXY LADIES!" Zeunan shouted, like, very loudly, while Errah hit his leg to make him stop saying that.

"That reminds me, I like Gangnam Style!" Poseide said

"And, I will pretend that I care." Nava said, and then took a book, yes, she carries books everywhere, and read it. Poseide stole it and started to run everywhere with it.

"I got your book Owl Head! HAHA!"

"Get back here Fish Face!"

"NO! And, I do not have a fish face!"

"Yes you have!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Errah finally yelled, obviously irritated by all of this.

"Awww, it was cute!" Aphra said

* * *

Meanwhile, Hardel was trying to have a conversation with Pollin. It was going like this:

"Haaaardeeeel?"

"What?!"

"I still don't know where you're from!"

"I'm from Denver in Col-"

"AAAAAAH!"

"What again?!"

"Oh, he's just scared of the word Denver, that's all." Artheme answered him

"May I ask why?"

"Denver the last dinosaur. He was traumatized, or he's just retarded, your choice. For exemple, he thinks that he's older than me, which is obviously not true."

"Uuuh." was Hardel's smart answer.

"UH-UM!" the old lady, Gaelle, cleared her throat.

"What Missy?" Hervey said

"Ah, forget it, I want my chinese tea now. Have a bad day kids." she said

"Thanks!" Pollin said

"You idiot boy..." Artheme said and facepalmed

"I knuuuuuw! We shawld go to my roooom, and driiiink the new driiiink that I creeeeaaaated! It's called: I want to hump Hervey, or forrrrr shoooort Humping Hervey!" Diony proposed randomly.

"I don't know whether I should be honored or scared..." Hervey said

"Yoooooouuuu'reee the god of herpeeeeees!" Diony said

"No! I'm the god of messengers and thieves!"

"It's simple you deliver herpes" Hardel explained.

"I don't know how to take that." Hervey answered

* * *

_~One hour later~_

* * *

Everything was going wild in the boys' room of Class 1-B. _Everything_. **Everyone** drank the special drink of Diony, only did he forgot to mention that it had alcohol in it. It was making them drunk as if they drank . We must say, Diony was proud of himself.

"Hheeeeyyyyy, Errrrraaaah!" Zeunan said

"Waaaaaaaft?"

"I hazzz somtin to sayyyy. Ceasarrrr is mmmeeeee!" Then, he puked on himself. Beautiful. Just beautiful.

"Cooooowll! Leeeeeeeeeeeet'sss make babiiiiies togetheeeeer forrrevaaah and evaaah!" Errah answered, drunkenly of course.

Ander and Hardel were in the bathroom doing Zeus knows what. Diony was doing what he named his drink after. Ewwww. Aphra was making a whore of herself in the middle. Not that she wasn't a whore already. Artheme was running around naked, not knowing it, of course. Pollin was watching Denver the Last Dinosaur porn. Screaming while doing that for sure. Poseide was talking to his mirror-self. The only thing is that he was sure that it was another person. Hephain was carrying a very drunk Nava, wanting to do...eh...Well, you get the idea from what he already tried to do. Hesther and Demi weren't in the room. Not yet. They were running in the hallways to 'decorate' them and to invite other people to their drunken party. They did that while eating cereals. Aren't you surprised?

They finished by inviting the other students from Class 1-B, the principal and the vice-principal! But, then the teacher of Class 1-A, Ms. Lazardis, entered...

"Hi stu-...WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Hardel and Ander exited the bathroom, their neck full of hickeys.

"I wooooouuuuldddd appraciete that you doezn't usse my nam for aaaah currrrse worrrddd" Hardel said...

* * *

**A/N: WOOT! Chapter 3 finished! We'll try to make Chapter 4 faster than we did for the 3. TT^TT Sorry for a bad impersonation of drunk people. :) You're not obligated to submit a review just that you follow our story makes us happy. :D**

**Here's the little list of characters as always:**

**Artheme - Artemis**

**Nava - Athena**

**Aphra - Aphrodite**

**Demi - Demeter**

**Errah - Hera**

**Pollin - Apollo**

**Zeunan - Zeus**

**Poseide - Poseidon**

**Ander - Ares**

**Hardel - Hades**

**Hervey - Hermes**

**Hephain - Hephaestus**

**Diony - Dionysus**

**Thane - Thanatos**

**Hypp - Hypnos**

**Morgan - Morpheus**

**Iris - Iris**

**Nikki - Nike**

**Hesther - Hestia**

**Tykia - Tyche**

**Nemea - Nemesis**

**Catia - Hecate**

**Olympia - Daughter of Errah and Zeunan, Mount Olympus  
**

**The principal - Kronos/Cronus  
**

**Beeub - The evil mannequin in our English classroom, or in this case the science teacher  
**

**The vice-principal, Gaelle - Gaia  
**

**Ms. Lazardis - The Class 1-A, or the main group's teacher  
**

**We wish all of you a good day/evening/night :)**

**Love, Zhyu and Emi 3  
**


End file.
